Future Kuririn
Future Kuririn is the alternate timeline counterpart of Kuririn. He is briefly seen in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during a flashback, and in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background :"He's gone... Goku's gone!!". :— Future Kuririn witnessing Goku's death (English Version) His past was exactly the same as his alternate present day mainstream timeline counterpart. However all that changed during the Trunks saga when Goku's kills Frieza and King Cold. In the year of Age 766, Future Kuririn's childhood best friend, Future Son Goku, had sadly been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Kuririn, along with all the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health outside Goku's house. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Kuririn without his best friend, and Future Son Gohan without his father. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids make their first attack on the city. In the TV Special, Future Kuririn is shown being attacked by both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, with both of them each shooting a Finger Beam at him at the same time. In Future Trunks' flashback in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is revealed that Kuririn was also blown up and killed by Android 17's Photon Flash. Future Kuririn was the fifth Z Fighters to sadly die. As he dies right before Future Chaozu. He was 31 years old at the time of his tragic death. Personality He has the same personality as his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Abilities Quotes *Goku...Goku's dead (Japanese version) *"He's gone... Goku's gone!!". (English version) *Agrh (last words in both language versions) Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He get along very well with Goku, and was devastated when he died from the heart virus. 'Future Chi-Chi' He seems to be afraid of her. 'Future Son Gohan' He gets along very well with him. 'The Future Ox King' He gets along with him. 'Future Master Roshi' 'Future Korin' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Fortuneteller Baba' 'Future Kami' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Tien' He gets along with him. 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yamcha' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Puar' He gets along with him. 'Future Oolong' 'Future Yajirobe' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Bulma' He gets along with her but he is afraid of her. 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Mr. Popo' 'Future King Kai' He gets along with him. 'Future Dende' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Grand Elder Guru' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Maron' He was in love with her but it's unknown if they broke up. 'Future Frieza' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Android 17' He also hates him. 'Future Android 18' He doesn't like her at all. Knownable Relatives *'Future Son Goku' (Childhood Best Friend/dead) *'Future Master Roshi' (1st Mentor) *'Future Kami' (2nd Mentor/dead) *'Future Mr. Popo' (3rd Mentor) *'Future Korin' (4th Mentor) *'Future King Kai' (5th Mentor) *'Future Maron' (Ex Girlfriend) *'Kuririn' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *Although Present day Kuririn survives the entire Androids Saga, he is eventually killed about 20 years later by the present counterpart of Future Android 17 who is brainwashed by Gero in Dragon Ball GT. *It's unknown if his ex girlfriend Future Maron lives in the timeline after his tragic death. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Mayumi Tanaka *'English voice actor' : Sonny Strait all information on Future Kuririn came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Krillin Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Kuririn and everyone at Future Goku's house hoping that he lives from the heart virus. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-016.jpg|Future Kuririn tells everyone that Future Goku is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-027.jpg|Future Kuririn prepares to battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-036.jpg|Future Kuririn is kill by the two androids. Category:Characters Category:Males